


Because I Want You

by grievingcain



Category: Gintama
Genre: Abuto/Takasugi (briefly and purely physical), Anal Sex, Bathtub Sex, Biting, Dom/sub Undertones, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Masochism, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Sadism, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:18:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5165219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grievingcain/pseuds/grievingcain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takasugi didn't want to be treated gently, even though he had total control of the situation at all times - and if his partner dared to do something he disapproved of, he could kill them in an instant - he let them think they were the ones dominating him. Takasugi wanted to feel the pain of the hands holding him, of his body being aggressively invaded with only minimal preparation. He took pleasure in pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because I Want You

**Author's Note:**

> I simply love BanTaka.
> 
> And an alternate summary could be "Takasugi is a slut and Bansai is possessive. Porn ensues."
> 
> And I wanna thank Rai for being my beta, even tho she has never watched/read Gintama. Thank you so much for your help! <3

He stepped into the room without knocking on the door first. For a long time now he didn't need to ask for permission to enter his boss' chambers, he was always welcome there. Even when he would rather not be, as in times like this.

Finding Takasugi in the arms of another man wasn't something unusual. It happened with a certain frequency, sometimes more often than not, depending on the man’s mood - or in what had been haunting his thoughts. Takasugi was picky with a lot of things, but not so much when it came to the men he brought to his bed. As long as he found them attractive enough, he could easily seduce them. He didn't want anything but a fuck, one night stands. Rare were those who had the honor of fucking Shinsuke Takasugi more than once.

Takasugi didn't want to be treated gently, even though he had total control of the situation at all times - and if his partner dared to do something he disapproved of, he could kill them in an instant - he let them think they were the ones dominating him. Takasugi wanted to feel the pain of the hands holding him, of his body being aggressively invaded with only minimal preparation. He took pleasure in pain.

Bansai had already witnessed scenes of his boss being fucked several times, in various positions. He had noticed that Takasugi seemed to always keep a smile on his face as he felt the thrusts, almost the exact same sadistic smile he showed during an especially fun fight. It wasn't a scene that Bansai could call one of his favorites. Bansai preferred having Takasugi in _his_ arms. Moaning as he felt _his_ touches. Letting himself be bruised by _his_ hands, _his_ nails, _his_ teeth. Making sounds and faces of pleasure because of _his_ cock thrusting into him. The only thing that made Bansai accept such behavior - apart from the fact that he was only a subordinate, he didn't have the right to stop Takasugi from doing whatever he wanted - was knowing that he was the only one that Takasugi always accepted. The only one who have had him countless times, who was always requested, who was always welcome to his room.

On that day, however, what he saw turned out to be a surprise. The man who was pressing Takasugi's head against the pillow, while with his other hand he held his waist to keep his hips raised, and thrusted into him in sudden, but fast, movements, wasn't a complete stranger. It was someone who had been travelling with them for a few months now, and a few days later when Bansai would think about that scene again, he would wonder how he had never considered the possibility of that happening before.

When Bansai stepped into the room, already having notion of what he would find, Abuto didn't turn his face to see him. Bansai wasn't sure if he was being ignored or if he simply hadn't been noticed, but he couldn't care less about that. Takasugi groaned loudly feeling one of Abuto's thrusts, louder than he usually did when he was with a stranger, and Bansai knew he was being teased. Takasugi could feel pleasure with the pain during sex, but he still had strong traits of sadism. And Takasugi knew Bansai was possessive. He could accept Takasugi sleeping with other men, but that doesn’t mean he was happy with it, and that was the first time he did it with someone who lived with them in their ship. Someone within easy reach and who could return at any time. Bansai closed the door behind him, clenched his fists and leaned against the wall right away. His eyes were covered by his sunglasses while he stared at the two men involved in that sordid act.

Bansai noticed when Takasugi's eyes glared at him as the smile blossomed on his lips again while his teeth remained clenched. He was now trying to not make loud sounds as Abuto thrusted into him and he touched himself at the same time. Takasugi's eyes remained on Bansai until the very end. When the orgasm hit him, he wasn't able to contain the sharp sound that came out of his mouth as he expelled his seed on the futon, and soon Abuto also reached his climax with a grunt, finishing himself as deep as possible inside Takasugi.

Abuto released his grip on Takasugi's hips and the shorter man’s body collapsed on the futon, dirtying his belly and chest with the semen spread on it. Then he withdrew from within Takasugi's body and fixed his pants, holding them back with his belt. His breathing was a little erratic but he managed to get up easily. He picked up his shirt from the floor and without bothering to dress himself he walked to the door without casting a last glimpse at Takasugi. He just looked at Bansai and nodded without saying anything or changing his expression, leaving Takasugi and his most loyal subordinate alone.

In the second Bansai found himself alone in the room with the fully naked and panting body of his boss, he made sure to lock the door. He then immediately walked to where Takasugi was lying face down. Takasugi heard his approaching footsteps and opened his eyes while the smile returned to stamp his face.

Bansai knelt next to the futon and faced Takasugi, who stared back at him while his breath gradually returned to normal. Bansai examined the body in front of him; his eyes roamed Takasugi from his feet until the top of his head. The man’s purple-shaded black hair was damp with sweat, like the skin of his back. The mark of Abuto's hand was still visible on his hip; an even more noticeable bruise could be seen on the curve of his neck; and semen ran down from the hole between his legs. Disgusting.

"Enjoying the view, Bansai? More than you enjoyed the show?" Takasugi's voice rang distracting Bansai from his thoughts.

There wasn’t an answer.

Takasugi chuckled and slowly raised his body, growling low as he sat on the futon. He sat with one leg bent to the side, and the other up, and leaned his elbow on his knee, supporting his head on his hand soon after. His body was fully exposed and Bansai could still see the sweat glistering on his skin with the late afternoon sun coming from the window, and Takasugi still sustained the contemptuous smile. While he had that smile it was as if there was an armor protecting him, whether he was standing, imposing, in the frontlines of a battlefield, or completely naked in his room, covered in other person's bodily fluids. Takasugi could not be _seen_.

"Are you next?" he asked. It was a real invitation.

Bansai kept his poker face. What he felt wasn't exactly anger, but a twinge of possession that he was trying not to show. Some would call it jealousy. Takasugi liked to tease him and when he knew what he felt he did it more often. Bansai raised his hand, leading it to Takasugi's face, putting his palm on his cheek. His thumb pressed his boss' bottom lip as if doing so he could learn the answer to the question inside his head. He felt Takasugi's lips closing around the tip of his finger, ready to start sucking on it, and withdrew it immediately. He wouldn't let himself be seduced yet.

"Is there something bothering you, Bansai?" Takasugi asked, seeming slightly disappointed at Bansai’s withdraw.

"A lot of things are bothering me right now, I daresay."

"Oh..." his smile showed up again "How can I help you?"

Takasugi knew what was going through his subordinate's mind, but he wanted to make him speak. Bansai knew it, and wouldn't give him such joy now.

Bansai got up and headed towards the private bathroom that Takasugi had attached to his room. He entered the place and closed the door behind him, leaving his boss alone in the room.

The tall man stared at the tub, which despite looking like a large ofurô, worked like a normal bathtub. He walked towards the tub and turned the tap on, letting the hot water run out to fill it slowly. He opened the door of the cabinet attached to the sink and picked up some clean towels, moistening them right away. Then he finally left the bathroom and as he walked through the door he saw Takasugi, who was lying on his stomach again but now with his pipe on his hands and a thin wisp of smoke trickling through his lips. His body was still totally exposed as if he wanted to show himself, and Bansai wasn't sure if it was on purpose.

Bansai moved next to the futon and knelt down again. Wordlessly, he took Takasugi's pipe from his hand and settled it on the ashtray that was placed next to them. Takasugi stared at him as if to ask what he was doing and Bansai told him to sit down. Takasugi obliged when he saw the towels on the other's arms and sat cross-legged on the futon.

The taller man sat on his heels and began to carefully scrub the skin on Takasugi's chest with one of the towels, wiping traces of semen and sweat that were sticky on him. Once again he noticed the hickey on Takasugi's neck and frowned. Controlling his feelings was becoming more and more difficult.

"It's cold" Takasugi complained when he felt the damp towel on his skin. Bansai just smiled in return.

"I left the tub filling in the bathroom" He said as he finished scrubbing Takasugi's torso and moved to his thighs with another towel. He took some time rubbing Takasugi's legs, feeling the hard muscles on it. When he was done he covered the dirty futon with the sheets that were discarded on the floor and asked for Takasugi to lie down on top of it.

Takasugi did as he was told and soon his subordinate held his legs, spreading them, to sit down between them. Takasugi grunted when Bansai grabbed his thighs and pulled his body up, causing his waist to rest on Bansai's knees, leaving his ass entirely exposed. Bansai used a new towel to clean there, trying not to think about whose those fluids running down from Takasugi's entrance belonged. The shorter man just kept staring at him without saying anything. It was not uncommon that Bansai did the aftercare, even when it wasn't him who left Takasugi in certain states.

"I'm done, I daresay. You can go to the bathroom now. The bathtub must be already filled" he said as he withdrew from between Takasugi's less, letting his hips fall on the futon. "I'm gonna change your sheets."

Takasugi held the sleeve of the other's jacket preventing him from walking away. He pulled his hand as an indication for Bansai to bend down and the taller man knelt on the floor once again. Takasugi raised his hand to remove Bansai's sunglasses, letting his dark eyes be visible. Bansai wore those glasses almost all the time to the point he felt naked when they were removed in front of other people. Takasugi was the only one who frequently got to see his eyes.

"Will you join me when you're done?" He asked as he placed Bansai's glasses on the floor.

Bansai hesitated. He thought about refusing but he wanted to go. He wanted to join Takasugi and take possession of what belonged to him again, to try to make Takasugi understand.

"Yeah, I won't take long."

Takasugi got up letting out a low grunt and began to walk to the bathroom, leaving the door ajar behind him. Bansai took a deep breath and picked up his glasses and placed them on his face again. He would leave the room to put the dirty sheets to wash and come back to exchange them for clean ones.

-

Takasugi could feel the steam coming from the hot water when he stepped into the bathroom. He left the door ajar as if confirming the invitation he made to Bansai and made his way to the bathtub. He let his body immerse in the steaming water, he could feel his muscles relaxing and let out a throaty groan as he sat down stretching his legs. The hot water was a blessing to his aching body, and he couldn't think of anywhere else he'd rather be in that moment. Until he remembered he had forgotten his pipe in the bedroom and grimaced, but he wouldn't leave the tub to get it. He could smoke later.

He took a deep breath and leaned his head on the edge of the tub as he closed his eyes. He didn't know for sure how many minutes had passed when he heard the door closing. He didn't bother to open his eyes to check who it was, he knew it was Bansai. A smile appeared on his lips. Takasugi waited quietly to hear the sound of Bansai's clothes falling to the ground but instead he only heard the footsteps coming towards his direction.

"Shinsuke."

Takasugi opened his eyes and turned his head to look at Bansai, who had his sunglasses placed on his face again. The smile on Takasugi's face faded and turned into a grimace that remained there when Bansai knelt on the ground and so his own face was in the same height as Takasugi's. The shorter man reached up the other's face and removed his glasses, placing them on the floor once more. He put each of his hands on each of Bansai's cheeks, holding his face in order to make their eyes meet.

"I asked you to join me, Bansai."

Their faces were close to the point they could feel each other's breath. Takasugi got even closer and let their lips touch, but did not move them. It wasn't exactly a kiss.

Bansai withdrew from his touch to get up and begun to undress himself without ceremony. Takasugi's eye kept staring at his body, watching every move he made, every piece of clothing that was discarded directly on the floor. First he took off his long jacket, then his shoes and socks, and finally his pants, along with the boxers. When he was completely naked he joined Takasugi in the tub, leaning on the opposite side.

Bansai was too quiet and Takasugi was starting to get annoyed.

The leader of the Kiheitai was the one who moved first. He approached Bansai and spread his legs, turning his back to sit between them and press his back against Bansai's chest with his head slightly tilted over it. He could feel the other's half-erection on the small of his back and it made him smile again. The taller man put his arms around Takasugi's waist, capturing him in a hug and causing their bodies to stay completely pressed against each other. Bansai gritted his teeth when he saw the hickey on Takasugi's neck again, now even closer than before. He decided it was the right time to ask.

“Was it the first time?”

“No” Takasugi answered almost instantly.

Takasugi could feel Bansai's nails pressing against his skin, coincidently right where Abuto had left his skin red. He felt a stab of pain that hit him like excitement and he could feel his own erection growing between his legs.

"He came two other times. But it wasn't easy to seduce him, he prefers women."

Takasugi’s voice remained calm. He wasn’t afraid of Bansai and that wasn’t something new.

“Did he kiss you?” Bansai asked before he had the change to process the words.

“No. He’s not interested in kissing men. But maybe I’ll manage to convince him in the future. What do you think?”

“What I think doesn’t matter.”

Takasugi chuckled.

“But I’d still like to hear what you think”

The shorter man turned around and sat on Bansai's thighs, straddling him. Their half-erect cocks brushed against each other, making both let out a low moan.

Takasugi kept the usual smile on his face.

“Are you jealous?” he said.

“No”

“Really?” Takasugi chuckled. “So what’s wrong? Why don’t you want me to bring Abuto to my room?”

“I never said I didn’t want it. It’s not really of my business, I daresay.”

“It’s not. But it seems to bother you… You’re my most precious subordinate” Takasugi said. He touched Bansai’s face with his right hand, caressing him. “I want to know what bothers you.”

Bansai leaned his face on Takasugi’s touch before speaking.

“He’s our ally now, but he could be our enemy tomorrow. We can’t trust him, I daresay.” He said. It was a bluff, he knew very well that Takasugi could defend himself, and that Abuto had nothing to gain killing him.

“Oh… So you’re worried.”

“Of course I am.”

Bansai held Takasugi’s waist with one arm, pushing his body closer and making their cocks brush again, and with the other hand he touched the bandages that covered Takasugi’s left eye. He pulled it and started unwrapping Takasugi’s head, who allowed him to do it without saying anything. When the bandages were completely removed, Bansai threw them on the floor and stared at his boss. Takasugi had a beautiful face and no one could disagree with this statement. His visible eye had a light green color, the bandages covering his other eye gave him an air of mystery, and he usually kept that cynical smile on his face. But now with his left eye uncovered and the crushed eyeball on its place, Takasugi still looked beautiful. And it was a beauty that only Bansai was allowed to see, since Takasugi never removed his bandages in front of anyone else.

“What are you looking at?” Takasugi asked.

Bansai said nothing. Takasugi slid the hand that was on Bansai’s face to his neck, and then to his chest, bringing the other hand to touch it too, feeling the stiff muscles and the hardening nipples against his palms.

They just stayed there, silently staring at each other for a few seconds, feeling the hot water slowly starting to cool down around them.

“Are you sure you aren’t jealous? Afraid that I’ll start to call him instead of you?” Takasugi queried. “He’s pretty good, I must say.”

Bansai ignored him; he still had one last question.

“Shinsuke”

“Yes?” he leaned closer.

“Did you let him see you without your bandages?

“What if I did?”

“Did you?”

“No… Not yet. Maybe in the future I’ll let him. I’ll let him change my bandages. Perhaps I’ll convince him to join me and even kill that red-headed brat he babysits, he’s a Yato, and a very strong one–”

That was enough.

Takasugi could be more skilled in battles with swords, but physically Bansai was bigger and stronger. Takasugi was completely helpless in that position. Bansai grabbed his wrists and held them behind his back with one of his hands. He used the other hand to hold the shorter man’s face, keeping it up so they were facing each other, and then pressed their lips together. It wasn't long before he opened his mouth and forced the passage of his tongue between Takasugi's closed lips that didn't do much to stop it, and kissed him roughly. Takasugi tried to free his hands, but Bansai pressed them harder against his back. As if protesting Takasugi corresponded his subordinate's kiss with equal intensity, and when he had the chance he bit the other’s lip hard enough to tear the thin skin.

Bansai withdrew from the kiss and licked his lower lip. He could feel the salty taste of his own blood on it. Takasugi breathed heavily and made another vain attempt to get his hands free, shaking the water around them. Bansai smiled and kissed him again, this time with the other hand on Takasugi’s waist, pulling him closer and making his erections press against each other. Takasugi let out a moan that was muffled by Bansai's mouth when he felt the touch on his cock. Then Bansai finally released his wrists and brought the hand that was holding them to both of their cocks, simultaneously stroking them before Takasugi had a chance to think about leaving his lap.

Takasugi put his arms around Bansai's shoulders and deepened the kiss, feeling Bansai's tongue touching every corner of his mouth and muffling the groans trying to get out of it. This time it was Bansai who bit Takasugi's lip, sucking it right away, while the shorter man scratched his shoulder blades with his nails.

Bansai freed Takasugi's lip and took his hand off the other's face to put it on the back of his head. He pulled Takasugi's hair, forcing him to lean his head back, and fully exposed his neck. Bansai could clearly see the bruise left by Abuto and felt a stab of anger along with the strong feeling of possession that dominated him. He wanted to make that mark disappear, and since he couldn't simply heal it, he would have to do it in a more painful way and he was happy to oblige.

Without any previous warning, Bansai stopped stroking his and Takasugi's cocks, receiving a grunt of disapproval as he withdrew his hand. Bansai moved both of his hands to Takasugi's ass, kneading his cheeks and forcing them up, making Takasugi lift his body and get on his knees. He was aware of what was going to happen.

“The water will go in”

“You can bear with it, Shinsuke”

Bansai brought his hand to the cleft between Takasugi's cheeks and soon found the tight hole there. He pressed it slightly as if he was going to penetrate it with his finger, but he didn't, enjoying Takasugi's disappointed groans in response. Instead, Bansai brought his other hand to his own cock and positioned it on Takasugi's entrance. The shorter man tried to move away, but Bansai kept him in place by holding him by the waist, and started pulling his body down as he guided his cock to Takasugi's tight hole, knowing the water wouldn't be of any help for them.

“Don’t” Takasugi shouted with a startled look on his face.

“I can’t stop now, I daresay.”

“Use your fingers first!”

“No need. Abuto’s cock must have stretched you enough to receive mine, I daresay”

With an abrupt push, Bansai penetrated Takasugi until the base of his cock disappeared inside the man. Takasugi cried out in pain when he felt the sudden invasion in his body that was still sore thanks to what he had done earlier. His body automatically tightened around Bansai's cock, making the taller man moan in pure bliss. Takasugi's legs buckled and he felt himself falling completely in Bansai's lap, going back to the position they were before.

Takasugi’s breath was erratic again. On some other day when Bansai wouldn't be filled by a desire to make Takasugi cry out more, he would stop to admire the view of the shorter man's face; he was blushing, with his mouth ajar, panting, and sweating. But something different was the target of Bansai's attention on that day and it was what he wanted to make disappear. Bansai stared at the mark on Takasugi's neck again and then in more violent movements the taller man pulled Takasugi's hair down, exposing his neck again, and brought his mouth to the bruise on the other’s skin, where he left an open-mouthed kiss before biting it hard.

Takasugi let out a loud moan and clenched his teeth, trying to avoid any more sounds. While still biting him, Bansai soon began to move his hips, pulling his cock almost completely out of Takasugi's entrance and then thrusting roughly into it again. Takasugi gasped louder but kept his teeth clenched, as he held back the tears that had begun to form in the corner of his good eye. He could feel the pain caused by Bansai's teeth slowly digging into his skin; Bansai's hand carelessly pulling his hair, which also left his neck in an uncomfortable position; the other hand held his waist, with his nails digging into the skin there; and his cock thrusting violently into him.

Bansai sucked on Takasugi’s already bruised skin and scraped it with his teeth, alternating with increasingly harder bites. He could listen to the sounds Takasugi made while trying to avoid moans and cries, and he almost started worrying about Takasugi feeling nothing but pain, but that doubt was soon dissipated when he noticed Takasugi’s completely hard cock squeezed between their bodies.

Bansai started thrusting more quickly and superficially, pulling his cock only halfway out of Takasugi's entrance, as he simultaneously bit his neck as if he was trying to take a bite of it, digging his teeth hard enough to draw blood. He could feel the iron taste on his tongue as he listened to Takasugi's failed attempts to suppress his groans. The taller man started sucking the wound, licking the blood that ran out of it, and now the feeling of Takasugi’s nails clawing his back were more noticeable. The water was making the burning sensation get stronger, but Bansai couldn't care less. That probably only made him more excited.

When he was finally satisfied, Bansai stopped moving within Takasugi and withdrew his mouth from the other's neck, stopping to admire his work. The bruise was much bigger than before, and around it he could see the mark left by his teeth, from where blood was still dripping, running down to Takasugi's chest and soon falling into the now lukewarm water. Bansai freed his grip on the other's hair, and Takasugi instantly moved his head, feeling his neck relaxing now that it wasn't being forced to stay in that awkward position anymore.

Bansai held Takasugi's face with his two hands and pulled him for another kiss, knowing that the other could taste his own blood in his mouth. He put his hand on Takasugi's neglected and painfully hard cock and started to stroke it, moving his fist up and down slowly, and teasing the tip with his thumb, smearing the pre-cum that soon mingled with the water. Takasugi moaned against his mouth.

After a while Bansai was the one to break the kiss again.

“Do you want to come?” he asked.

Takasugi just nodded in response, panting.

He stopped his ministrations and pushed Takasugi up again. He removed his cock from Takasugi’s hole and stood on his knees, leaving the other man sitting on the tub’s floor. Takasugi looked at him with a mix of confusion and incredulity in his eyes, probably thinking that Bansai was about to leave him rock-hard and alone in the bathtub. Instead, he ordered:

“On your knees, hands on the edge of the tub”

Takasugi gave him a disdainful glare, but didn’t really think of refusing to obey. He put himself on his knees, feeling pain in his whole body while moving, and supported his hands on the edge of the tub. He felt Bansai’s hands on his body, touching his ribs, going down through his back, until they reached his hips, where they stopped and grabbed him carelessly. Takasugi tilted his ass, waiting to be penetrated raw again, already gritting his teeth in anticipation. His cock stirred in expectation.

Bansai licked his lips and abruptly pushed his cock inside Takasugi again, digging his nails on the skin of the other’s hips. Takasugi tried to stifle a loud moan but couldn’t do it completely. Bansai started to pound his ass rough and fast, each thrust hitting right in Takasugi’s prostate, and at some point Takasugi gave up on suppressing his voice. He felt his legs shaking, it was hard even to keep himself on his knees and he was sure that if Bansai wasn’t holding his hips he would have fallen already.

It was getting more and more difficult to hold on the edge of the tub, but Takasugi had no other choice. He tried to get closer to it to be able to support his arms on it.

But his cock was painfully hard and he needed some release. He put all his strength in only one arm to lean against the tub’s edge and guided his other hand to his neglected erection, ready to stroke it until he climaxed. But when he was almost reaching it one of Bansai’s hands left his hips and grabbed his hand by the wrist, bringing it to his back again.

“Please...!” Takasugi cried.

“No”

Bansai continued to pound him mercilessly, now grabbing Takasugi’s hand against his back. He started to feel his breath becoming erratic too, and he could feel that he was close. His nails dug harder on Takasugi’s hips, and he let go of Takasugi’s hand. The other man was fast to grab on the edge of the tub again, knowing he wouldn’t be allowed to touch himself no matter how much he wanted it. And he didn’t want to beg or to be restrained again.

With his hand now free, Bansai did what Takasugi was waiting for – or that was what he thought so. The taller man placed his hand on Takasugi’s cock and stroked it slowly once, from tip to base, and then squeezed it _hard_. Takasugi screamed in pain. Tears started to appear on the corner of his eyes again, but this time he didn’t do anything to stop them from rolling down his face. He couldn’t care less about the fact that he was shamelessly crying now, he only wanted to free his cock from Bansai’s grip.

He brought one of his hands to between his legs again, hoping to grab Bansai’s hand and somehow make him ease the grip, but the effect was the exact opposite of what he wanted. Bansai felt Takasugi’s hand on his and instantly squeezed the other’s cock even harder, receiving another loud cry in return.

Bansai was close, he could already feel that so welcomed heat in his abdomen. He started thrusting into Takasugi even faster, splashing the water around them. If he wasn’t feeling so needy for release he would gladly torture Takasugi like that for hours. His leader was crying and moaning loudly, shamelessly begging for him to lose his grip, and Bansai wished he could see his face because he knew it was red and covered in tears. But since he couldn’t he was happy enough with the view of his back and the big bruise he had left on his neck, a mix of red and purple surrounded by the mark of his teeth.

With one last thrust he penetrated Takasugi until the base of his cock and came, panting hard while releasing his seed deep inside Takasugi’s body.

In the bliss of orgasm he lost control and ended up squeezing Takasugi’s hip and cock harder again, making the other cry out one more time.

After few seconds, Bansai gasped and removed his cock from his leader’s abused hole. He watched his own cum run out of the tiny ring of muscle, soiling even more water before he let go of Takasugi’s hips, allowing the man to fall down and almost sit on his own heels. He still gripped Takasugi’s erection tightly, and all he could hear coming from him now were sobs.

“You can let go of the edge now” Bansai said, and held Takasugi’s waist with his free arm, pulling him closer to his body. Bansai sat down on the floor, feeling the warm water again, and Takasugi sat between his legs. The shorter man hesitantly put his hand above Bansai’s again, and while it didn’t make him ease his grip, this time he didn’t tight it either.

“Let me come” Takasugi cried. His voice was completely devoid of the usual authoritarian tone. That wasn’t an order, and not even a request, but a plea.

Bansai brought the hand that was around Takasugi's waist to the shorter man's chin, forcing him to turn his face to look at him. Takasugi stared at him with his good eye wide open despite his red and tear-stained face, and his mouth half-opened while he panted.

“Will you take him to your bed again?” Bansai asked. His voice was low but firm.

“No, I won’t” Takasugi answered. He tried to lower his face, feeling the humiliation crushing him, but Bansai didn’t allow him to.

“Never again?”

“Never. Please…”

“You promise?”

“I promise! Please, let me come!” he cried.

Takasugi was desperate and Bansai could hear that in the man’s voice, and even see it on his face. And he knew his leader always kept his promises, so he was satisfied for now.

Bansai put his lips on the bruise on Takasugi’s neck again as he loosened his grip on Takasugi’s cock and the man gasped relieved. Takasugi leaned his head against Bansai’s shoulder while the taller man stroked him slowly a few times and soon Takasugi came hard on his hand, pouring his seed in the water and moaning in bliss.

As Takasugi’s breath returned to normal, Bansai put his arms around the shorter man’s waist again, holding him in place. He licked the bruise on the other’s neck again and then kissed it before closing his eyes to enjoy the afterglow while nuzzling on Takasugi’s neck.

After a while he felt Takasugi’s hands moving on top of his, holding them. Bansai lift up his head and turned it to look at Takasugi at the same time the shorter man lifted his to look at Bansai. His good eye was still red and even though he wasn’t really smiling he looked satisfied. He got what he wanted.

Bansai kissed him, but didn’t give him time to deepen the kiss before he withdrew with a smile on his lips.

“We need another bath, I daresay”

**Author's Note:**

> That's all... Thanks for reading! Please ship BanTaka ~


End file.
